Halloween: Apocalypse
by JamesSaysHi
Summary: *sequel to Halloween: The Return* It's January 1st, 2013 and the world is now a vast, empty space. John soon finds out he's not the only survivor when he is attacked by the infamous Michael Myers.


The world is now a vast empty space. I never believed those rumors of the world ending in 2012, so I didn't prepare. I regret that now. I'm John Tate, and these past three years have been rough, I was stalked by my uncle Michael Myers in 2010. I married Treasure in 2011 (and got divorced), in 2012 the world did end, and now, 2013 I'm one of the only survivors.

_Halloween II: Apocalypse_

As I push through piles of debris, trying to make my way to--well nowhere. The is no where. The only thought on my mind is Treasure, my ex-wife. I loved her, before we split. I wonder if she's alive, though I doubt it. I haven't seen one person alive yet, which may be a good thing. There's no one left on earth to call me crazy anymore, ever since the Michael Myers incident, I've had so many nightmares.

If I told people about them, they'd laugh and call me crazy. I hated life, which is why I'm partly glad there is no life. Wow, I am shocked that I can actually say that. But you know what? Fuck it, it's the truth. I continue trough the empty until a see a hill. I don't really know what's on the other side, but I decide to climb up it anyways. As I climb up the hill, I see a small building emerge. A gas station.

I take my time down the hill, and into the gas station. I had no time, but I'm guessing it was evening because of how the sky looked. I open the gas station door, I see a mess. I look around, "Hello?" I ask, taking a chance and seeing if anyone's in here. As I walk down the isles, I see a man. "Hey!" I shout, I being to walk down the isle. As I get closer, and see the man, my heart sinks.

I see a man, blue jump suit, black shoes, and most importantly...the infamous white mask. "No way!" I say in disbelief. I wanted to move but my feet wouldn't work. As Michael Myers approaches me, I begin to black out. My eyes shutter until finally, I pass out.

"Aye boy, you alive? Aye boy!" I hear, as I begin to awaken. My vision is blurry, but all I can hear is a man with a strong southern accent. "M-Michael." I mutter weakly, that being all I can be able to get out. "Michael? Oh, that white mask wearin' freak? I took care of that ole' boy." The strange man replies to me. That must have waken me, because I shot up quickly.

"Y-you killed him?" I ask, looking at the man. The man was overweight, wore a hat that said 'Flick My Bic', and was very hairy. He wore a yellow shirt that didn't exactly fit him, and some black torn jeans. "Sure did, my boy. Shot that mother fucker in the chest now, ya hear?" The strange man explained.

I somewhat felt at ease, I wanted to question further, but I kept my mouth shut. "I'm Ricky. What about you son?" the man named Ricky asked, reloaded his shot gun shells. "I'm John...John Tate." The man looked at John over his shoulder, "Is that so?" I nod, swallowing a pool of my own saliva. "Aye boy, I can hear ye' gulping. Don't be scared, boy." The hickish man says, putting my worries to rest. I felt strangely safe around him, the safest I've felt ever.

But, no matter how safe I felt, I couldn't forget about Michael. At this point, I've pretty much forgotten about Treasure. That bitch is probably laying burned up in a ditch somewhere. I care for her no more! "Aye boy, we've got a long day tomorrow. Better rest ye little head, ya hear?" Ricky says, sharpening his knife.

_If there is a tomorrow_, I thought.

I wake up on the check-out counter of the gas station. Ricky is already up, sharpening his knives again. What the--did he even sleep? I shake my head, "I have to go to the bathroom, Ricky." I announce, looking for the restroom. "If the shitter ain't broken already." Ricky cracks. Wow, he really out hicked himself with that one.

I open a door, seeing blackness. I head up to the front desk and grab one of Ricky's flashlights. I go back to the room. I see a stairway leading to a basement type room. I wonder down the stairs, but just my luck, the flashlight goes out. I turn to leave out of the door, it closes. Damn, everything's so cliche. The door won't budge. I make my way down the steps of darkness, using my sense of touch. I reach a floor, and put my hands out in front of me to feel around.

I feel a male figure, which made me jump. A slap the flashlight, and it flickers on. I point the flashlight towards the male figure, and see a white masked man. Michael, Michael Myers. I feel a sharp, agonizing pain in my gut. I fall to the ground in unbelievable pain. Everything goes black.

Michael walks up the stairs, holding his blood stained knife. He cringes at the sudden shine of the sun. He looks around the gas station, thinking no one is in there. "Aye, Johnny-boy, you okay?" Ricky calls from a distance. Michael approaches the voice and sees Ricky. Ricky turns around and drops his knife, "What the--I thought I shot your ass in the noggin'?" Ricky says. He then rushes towards Michael and punches him in the stomach. Michael grabs Ricky by the throat and lifts him off the ground.

Ricky kicks Michael in his groin, causing them both to fall. Ricky crawls to his knife and grabs it from off the floor. Ricky turns around, knife at hand, but he sees Micheal's not there. The only thing he sees is a blood trail leading outside and two figures running away.

I feel bad for leaving Ricky, but I guess that's survival. I limp far away from the gas station, leaving a trail of blood behind me. The pain is like swallowing thick, sharp rocks while pouring hot acid down the hole in your penis. I fall on the dirt filled, empty land. I look up at the sky, panting heavily. How did he survive? No telling where he is. I wish I would have at least---- my thoughts are interrupted by a scream. I roll over, the dirt stinging my wound. My eyes light up at what I see, all the pain goes away, I let out a laugh of joy as I stand up off the ground.

"John!" the woman screams, hugging him. John's blood spills upon her shirt, but she continues to hug him. "What the fuck happened? Are you okay?" she asks. "Michael is alive, and my gut saw the worst of it. But fuck it, Treasure, I missed you so much."

_wow, it feels good to say her name._

_wow, it feels good to feel her hair._

_wow, I even smell a hint of her perfume._

_wow._

"Come on, follow me. There is an abandoned hospital nearby, lots of medical stuff." Treasure says, escorting me to the hospital. The walk to the hospital was really quiet, I had her on my mind. I knew, I just knew she had me on hers. I can't believe she survived, hell, I can't even believe I survived. My train of thoughts are interrupted once more by a, "We're here!"

Treasure and I enter the hospital, looks like my room three or four years ago. Now that I think about it, life back then wasn't that bad. Just the lack of friends and constant depression over my real mother. A year after the first events with Michael, my step-mother contacted me. You see, after I survived Michael, Treasure and I lived in her uncle's beach house, because he had found a new one.

He paid the bills and everything, it was great. My step-mother wanted to apologize for waiting so long to contact me, ask how I was doing, and then she told me goodbye. But, it wasn't a "Goodbye, I'll call you tomorrow" deal. It was a "Goodbye, I'm going to go hang myself in the bathroom deal." Yes, she committed suicide the next day.

"Okay, you're all patched up." Treasure smiles. I step off the table I was sitting on and look deeply into Treasure's eyes. She looks into mine. Magic. I feel a jab in my wound, which knocks the wind out of my. I collapse, not able to breath at all. Treasure screams a horrid scream. And once more, I black out.

Michael takes Treasure by her hair and throws her to the ground. She begins to crawl away, but Michael drags her back. He lifts Treasure up roughly, and straps her to a surgery table close by. She struggles to get out of it, but fails. Treasure screams like a pissed of banshee. He unbuttons Treasure's worn out button down shirt. He places his hand on her left breast, and holds his infamous butcher knife in the other hand. He places the knife on her nipple, grabs the tip of it, and slowly cuts at it.

Treasure scream horridly, blood spilling down her chest. He shoves the knife down her throat, and she begins to choke. She begins vomit her last supper and blood. She chokes violently on the blade, and then gives up. She lays there, lifeless and covered in her own blood and vomit.

I awaken, seeing nothing but blackness. I can't move my hands or feet---they're tied up. I think I'm in a truck, either that or a magical moving box. I begin to struggle out of the ropes, but give up do to the pain of my stab wound. Holy fuck, where is Treasure? Did she make it out alive? The truck comes to a sudden stop, sending me rolling to the other end of it. The door opens, and I fall out.

I make out a figure, a man, but can't see due to the heavy sunlight.

"Aye boy, miss me?" the country voice says.


End file.
